dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kuriza
is the son of Frieza. He appears in Neko Majin as an antagonist. Appearance Kuriza greatly resembles his father Frieza. He is shorter than his father, has a chestnut shaped head and his bio-gems are brown in color. In his first form he also lacks horns. Personality Unlike other members of his family, he is not especially evil, and has a fit when the manga runs out of pages before he has a chance to show off. Biography History Kuriza is the son of Frieza. ''Neko Majin Z'' Lord Onio, a fat Super Saiyan who resembles Suppaman from Dr. Slump, brings Kuriza to Neko Majin Z, claiming him to be the "true" strongest in the universe, only to be rammed into the ground by an angry Neko Majin Z for having interrupted his battle with Thunderbolt, the alleged "strongest in the world" (a title which he, of course, does not deserve). From the crater emerges oil, as does a drenched Kuriza, who removes his Battle Armor and transforms into what appears to be akin to his father's final form. Then, Neko Majin Z transforms as well, though all it has done is give him a pair of double eyelids and a knack to fart. Unfortunately, the pages run out before anything can happen between the two. Neko Majin Z then goes out to fish as his friend watches anime, and the chapter ends. Kuriza, in chapter 5 of the series, later cheers on Vegeta (who Frieza had asked to collect Kuriza) when he arrives to take on Neko Majin Z, but is shocked when the Saiyan Prince unexpectedly leaves, claiming he just received an emergency message on his cell phone, thinking to himself that he will never appear in another "gag manga" again. Power ;Neko Majin Z 2 In his first form, it is said that Kuriza is at least stronger than Super Saiyan Onio. However, he is no match for Z, even in his final form. It is also stated that he is weaker than Vegeta. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks In an interview with Akira Toriyama, he stated that among Frieza's race only Frieza and Cold had such incredible levels of power. It was also stated by Naho Ooishi in an interview for Resurrection ‘F’ that even though the rest of Frieza's family are strong, Frieza's power has always been in a completely different league from them, and that Frieza alone is the only one who possesses this level of power. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Death Beam' – Kuriza used a Death Beam to destroy Thunderbolt and Honey's car. *'Overhead Kick' – A backflip kick used while he was playing soccer with Neko Majin Z, Z's best friend, and Onio. *'Death Wave' – Kuriza (as an alternate costume for Frieza) uses the Death Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *'Death Ball' – Kuriza uses a giant orange Death Ball in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Z 2 V Frieza (in his Kuriza outfit) can use a Death Ball with a face on it. **'Full Charged Death Ball' - A stronger, larger version of the Death Ball that was used by Final Form Kuriza in Dragon Ball Heroes *'Tail Attack' – Kuriza attacks with his tail in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and transformations First Form Kuriza's appearance in this form is much like his father Frieza in his first form, except his head comes to a point on top, making it look like a chestnut, he doesn't have horns and the "plates" of his body are in dark red/brown. Final Form Kuriza's appearance in this form is similar to his father in his Final form, except Kuriza is shorter, his head is still shaped like a chestnut, and his body parts are in dark brown color instead of purple like Frieza. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Kuriza makes his first appearance ever in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. He also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the second mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM2). His final form appeared in the fourth mission (JM4). Trivia *Like Krillin, the pun on his name is derived from kuri, or chestnut. This makes Kuriza one of the two members of Frieza's race to not have a full cold related name pun, alongside his uncle Cooler (whose name comes from “meshi demo kūra”). Although an element of the play on the word "Freezer" is still in the name "Kuriza", as "Furiza" is another way Frieza's name is spelled. *In the ''Raging Blast'' series, Frieza's second costume bares a resemblance to Kuriza. Especially from certain angles and lighting (like when performing his Imprisonment Ball). Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Kuriza es:Kuriza ca:Kuriza pl:Kurizer Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Frieza's race